The objective of this task order is to obtain support services for pre-meeting planning activities which are required, prior to obtaining NCI Attachment A approvals for future biannual CISNET meetings which will occur in May/June (mid-year meetings) and Oct/Nov/Dec (annual meetings) in 2018, 2019, and 2020. The current CISNET grants are funded through September of 2020, and thus the final planned meeting for this funding cycle shall be the mid-year meeting of 2020. Given that the Attachment A will not yet have been approved, a memo from the program director will be needed to initiate pre-planning for these meetings. Long-term planning for these meetings (up to 2 years in advance) is needed because of the difficulties in coordinating the schedules of over 100 participants, as well as obtaining conference space both at NIH, as well as in off-site locations.